


Love Curse

by LarryPhanGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Love Confessions, Love Curse, M/M, Sex Pollen, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryPhanGirl/pseuds/LarryPhanGirl
Summary: Sam realizes that their last witch hunt didn't turn out how either boy expected.





	Love Curse

Sam stares out the window of the Impala as he watches the scenery rush by. Dean’s belting out the lyrics to his favorite song but Sam barely registers the loudness of the radio. His brain feels fuzzy, his heart pounding in his chest. He closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep.

The hunt was an easy one. They found a woman who was beginning to become a witch. Her spells never worked, all of them going very wrong in some weird supernatural way. They took her down easily, not even sweating about the curse she mumbled out before her death. They knew she was gone so they didn’t think that curse was on them anymore.

Sam noticed it first. The way he stared at Dean while he drove, studied every inch of Dean’s face and neck. The throbbing of his own erection with every stifled gasp and moan as Dean got himself off in the night. Sam was slowly falling in love with his big brother and he was sure that inexperienced witch had something to do with it. He never mentioned it to Dean, making himself suffer in silence as he jerked off in the shower to Dean’s face and the small glimpses of his body that Sam’s gotten. When Sam wakes up, the Impala is stopped and Dean’s gone. Sam looks around and notices that they’re at a gas station, Dean and the car obviously needing some fuel. Dean opens the driver side door and throws a bag of chips and a meat stick at Sam. “Eat up. No restaurant or gas stations for hours.” Dean closes the door again and starts pumping gas into his car. Sam quickly eats the food given to him and goes back to looking out the window. Dean shocks him out of his trance by slamming his door shut. “You alright, man?”

When Dean turns towards Sam, Sam studies his face. The almost red tint of Dean’s lips, the pink flush on his cheeks from the cold outside. It drives Sam absolutely nuts. “I’m okay. Just a bit tired.”

Dean chuckles and throws the car in gear. “We’ll stop for the night at the first motel I see.” He starts driving, his fingers thumping against the steering wheel in rhythm with the song. Sam watches Dean’s fingers, the heat in his body rising as he pictures Dean using those fingers to spread him open. To spread him open so he can fuck into Sam hard. _God how I want that._ Sam pushes down the rapidly growing bulge in his jeans and tries to think of gross things to push away the desire. Dean touches Sam’s knee, surprising Sam who jerks away from his brother’s touch with such violence that it makes Dean’s eyebrows curve in worry. “Jeez, Sammy. You’re worrying me. You keep blacking out!” He watches as Dean wipes at his lips, the dryness from the cold no doubt driving him crazy. Sam longs to taste those lips. Dean’s tongue darts out and licks at his lips, trying to keep his lips from becoming too dry. “Sammy?”

Sam clears his throat and squirms in his seat. “I’m fine. Stop worrying about me and just focus on the damn road.” Sam didn’t mean the venom that made its way into his voice. He was just so frustrated by weeks of unresolved sexual tension. Dean gives him a look but lets the subject drop. He trains his eyes back onto the road and lets the silence permeate the car. It takes almost six hours for Dean to find a motel but when he does, he pulls into the parking lot so quickly and suddenly, it throws Sam half into his lap. “S-Sorry,” Sam stutters out and rushes out of the car. He books a room and comes back to the Impala with two key cards. He silently hands one card to Dean then grabs his own bags. Once in the room, he throws his bags onto the bed and locks himself in the bathroom. He turns on the overhead fan and the shower to drown out any noise. He strips so fast it’d give anyone whiplash and steps into the shower. He’s so hard, red and throbbing just from the mere thought of dean being outside the bathroom door, listening.

Sam puts his head under the water and lets it wash over his back. He wraps his hand around his erection and strokes himself slowly, letting his best fantasy overtake him. _Dean, on his knees, mouth open and waiting for Sam to slide his cock into his mouth. His eyes pleading for Sam to just do it, take the plunge and push their relationship past the barriers they’ve set, as brothers and hunting partners. Sam takes the plunge, moaning loudly as he feels Dean’s wet heat around his erection._ Sam is so turned on from being next to Dean all day that he comes before he even gets to the good part of his fantasy. He rides out the shudders from his orgasm and cleans himself up.

Dean pushes past him as he leaves the bathroom, muttering something about Sam’s long hair. As soon as the door is safely shut, Sam takes off the towel covering his junk and throws on a random pair of boxers and a t-shirt. He’s in bed by the time Dean comes out of the bathroom. Sam peeks on his brother, opening one eye. Dean’s in a towel only but after he looks around the room, the towel is ripped off, giving Sam a full view of Dean’s dick, tiny water droplets still falling from it. Sam opens his other eye and slowly, silently, pushes his hand into his boxers and strokes himself under the blankets. Sam lets out a soft moan before he can help himself and freezes, his hand down his pants and his eyes trained to his brother’s private area. Dean looks to his brother slowly, eyes taking in the scene in front of him. “Sam?” Sam cringes at Dean’s lack of his nickname. _This is gonna be bad._ Sam slides his hand out, embarrassment tinting his face red. “What the hell are you doing?” Dean’s voice is calm, the calm before the storm. “Sam?” Dean says again, his eyes glaring holes into Sam’s face. The intensity makes Sam’s skin break out into goosebumps.

Sam quickly takes his hand out of his pants and sits up in the bed, purposefully avoiding Dean’s eyes. “I think I’m cursed, Dean. From that witch we ganked a month ago.”

“And you waited a month to tell me?” Dean sits next to his little brother on the bed. “What kinda curse? A fuck or die? Cause that’s easy enough to break.”

Sam sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and chews on it for a minute. “A love curse.”

Dean’s eyes narrow as he studies Sam’s face. “A love curse? What does that mean?”

Sam sighs and finally looks over at Dean. “It means I’m cursed to fall in love with the first person I saw after I got cursed...which was you.” Silence ensues after Sam’s words, Sam barely daring to breathe. Sam glances at the clock, five minutes have gone by. “I know how to break the curse, though. I’ve been doing research on this since I realized what was wrong.”

“So how do you break the curse?” Dean stands up and paces the room, his hand hovering over the motel’s door handle every time he comes near it.

Sam sighs and rubs his face, exhaustion setting in. The awkwardness of this whole encounter is getting to him. “I have to have sex with the person I’m in love with, kinda of like a fuck or die curse.” Sam looks away from Dean, training his eyes on the ugly wallpaper that covers the walls in the ratty motel they’re staying in.

Dean clears his throat and leans against the wall farthest from Sam. “And if you fuck that person, does the love feelings go away?”

“The lore didn’t say. But I’m assuming that yes.” A loud gasp escapes from Sam as Dean pulls him to his feet and shoves him against the wall. “Dean,” Sam groans, feeling pain travel up his spine. “What the fuck are you doing?”

“I’m helping you, you dumbass. What does it look like?” Dean rolls his eyes and pulls Sam into a deep kiss. Heat from Dean’s lips spread across Sam’s body, a low moan making its way up his throat. Dean swallows the moan as he slides his tongue into Sam’s mouth. It takes all of Sam’s willpower but he pulls away, groaning at the line of spit still connecting the two brothers.

“Dean, no,” Sam clears his throat, arousal making his voice thick. “I’m fine. I’m not gonna die from the curse. I can live with it. I have been for a month now!” Deans thumb wipes at Sam’s bottom lip. Sam unconsciously darts his tongue out to lick at it. “Dean, stop sacrificing yourself for me.”

The older brother scoffs and lands a quick kiss on Sam’s lips. “Not sacrificing myself. Could be fun. Always wanted to know how you tasted.” He grabs a chunk of Sam’s hair and pulls him into a teeth crushing kiss, the momentary pain from it forgotten when he feels Sam’s hand rubbing at his chest. “Clothes off?”

“God yes.” Sam pushes at Dean’s chest, chuckling as Dean falls onto the bed with a bewildered look. Sam gets to work on his buttons, cursing his decision to actually button his flannel today. Finally, fingers flying, he manages to unbutton his shirt and throws it across the room. Dean’s already shirtless, the sight causing Sam to pause in his removal of his clothes.

“Sammy, hurry up,” Dean whispers then helps Sam out of his plain white shirt and tank top. Dropping to his knees, Dean unbuckles Sam’s jeans and shoves them down. Sam looks down at his big brother, breath catching in his throat at the beautiful sight of Dean on his knees, lips inches away from Sam’s boxer clad cock. Dean feels eyes on him and looks up, his stomach twisting in knots at the pure look of lust on his little brother’s face. Dean smirks and decides to tease Sam a little. He licks at Sam’s muscles on his stomach, loving the way they twitch against his tongue. He traces Sam’s happy trail, flicking the waistband of Sam’s boxers with his finger, tongue dipping into them. Sam lets out a high pitched whine and pulls at Dean’s hair. Dean pulls Sam’s boxers down and with no hesitation, he sucks Sam’s tip into his mouth. Sam bucks forward, not expecting the intense pleasure bursting up his body as Dean gives him a blowjob. Dean wraps a hand around Sam’s hip, keeping him place as he sucks the rest of Sam’s length down his throat, pushing down his gag relflex.

“Shit, Dean!” Sam screams and comes, straight down Dean’s throat. Sam pushes Dean away, over sensitive at the moment. He falls onto his knees and kisses Dean deeply, tasting himself on Dean’s tongue. “Want you to fuck me, big brother,” Sam whispers against Dean’s lips. “Wanna feel you fuck me into next week. Can you do that?”

Dean growls and picks Sam up and throws him on the bed. He finishes taking off Sam’s clothes then strips himself quickly. Dean’s always really good at getting naked as quick as he can. “Lube? Condoms?” Dean sucks and bites a small hickey low on Sam’s throat. When he feels the love bite form, he gingerly licks at it then pulls back to admire his handiwork.

Sam shakes his head and points to his duffel. “Lube in the side pocket. No condoms, please. I wanna feel you completely.” Dean grabs the lube and flips Sam onto his stomach. He whines and looks back at his brother. “But I wanna see you, Dean. Wanna watch as you spread me open.”

Dean chuckles and kisses Sam’s lower back. “It’s easier to prep you this way. Once you’re prepped, I’ll turn you back over. Deal?”

“Deal,” Sam breathes out as he feels one of Dean’s lubed fingers press gently against his hole.

“Breathe for me, baby boy,” Dean whispers as he pushes one finger in to the hilt. He gives Sam a few seconds to get used to it then slides in a second one. Sam moans and pushes back against Dean’s hand. “Almost there, I promise. I’m big and I don’t wanna hurt you. So just give me a few more minutes, baby.” Dean starts rambling encouraging words to Dean as he spreads him open. He adds a third finger, finally finding Sam’s prostate.

Sam screams into the pillow, pushing back hard against Dean’s hand. “Fuck Dean. Fuck me. I need it. I wanna come with you inside me.”

“Fuck, Sam. Didn’t know you had such a filthy mouth.” Dean grabs the lube again and strokes it onto his erection. “Breathe for me, baby. Gonna hurt a bit.” Dean positions himself. He waits till Sam takes a deep breath in then pushes himself in, only a little bit at a time, waiting for Sam to adjust. After a few excruciating minutes, Dean bottoms out. Sam gasps below him and pushes back, willing Dean to move. Dean’s suddenly hit with a thought. _I’m fucking my little brother._ He’s not freaked out like he thought he would be. It feels right to him. He’s close to Sam, closer than he is with anyone he’s ever met, even his father. Dean’s pulled out of his thoughts by Sam’s whining and begging for him to move. Dean complies, snapping his hips back and forth, going rougher when Sam demands. Sam clenches around Dean with every thrust, driving Dean insane. “I’m close,” he whispers in Sam’s ear. “So close baby bro.”

“Yeah?” Sam contortions himself to kiss Dean deeply. “Come in me, big brother. Wanna feel you.” Sam shoves his hand under him, stroking himself in tune with Dean’s thrusts. Dean comes with a shout of Sam’s name, Sam followed close behind.

Dean collapses next to Sam, slipping out of him with a sound that makes him cringe. “How do you feel?” Dean pushes Sam’s head up so he doesn’t suffocate himself on the pillow. “The curse?”

Sam smiles lazily at Dean. “I’m not sure. I might have to be the one who does the fucking,” Sam finishes with a smirk.

Dean throws his head back in laughter then smacks Sam’s ass, which is still kind of in the air. “You wish. You’re a gigantor. No way am I letting you do me!” Dean gets up and wets a washcloth. He pushes Sam onto his bed and cleans him up.

 

“You’ll see. It’ll happen.” Sam swallows a giggle when Dean looks at him with wide eyes. He plasters a sinister smirk on his face as he pulls Dean towards him. “You’ll see.”


End file.
